Fringe Pilot Episode  A Poem
by gameoff
Summary: A recap of episode 1 of Fringe in poem form.


A/N: This is my summation of the Pilot episode of Fringe in poem form. It was out on my blog, but I wanted to share it here as well. It's meant to be funny so if you find yourself laughing, great. If you don't ... I guess that means my attempt at humor did not work :) Reviews are welcome.  
>_<p>

Pilot Episode/Fringe

There was an international flight from Hamburg to Boston one night

A man who was upset, used a medicinal pen to self inject

Then he began to seize, like a leaf swaying in the breeze

Next came the vomiting, which was quite frightening

But the melting of the faces had to be the worst, jaws dropping off, and skin ready to burst

Soon all the passengers were infected and the inside of the plane was quite hectic

Lots of people running round, others falling down on the ground

Then the Fringe opening credits, that beginning will really draw you in, if you let it

In a motel room we meet Olivia and John,

neither one of them have any clothes on

The love word is said, Olivia just smiles instead

A ringing phone interrupts a post-coital kiss, so for the moment there will be no more naughtiness

Olivia must go, a disaster awaits

She arrives and finds Charlie, not a moment too late

He tells her everyone on board is dead, but the plane landed great

John shows up on scene, giving no hints that Olivia is his love mate

Agent Broyles gets there and takes charge

telling the boys to suit up and inspect the wreckage at large

Olivia questions his orders, because she wanted to go

Broyles sneers but finally gives her the say so

They find a big mess inside of the plane

blood and guts and numerous stains

Not sure what to call it - terrorism or Hell

Their misgivings about this incident they cannot quell

Then back at the office, they get a lead

Broyles sends Olivia to help John with the deed

At a storage area they talk, both of rudeness and love

John picks a lock, but he's FBI - not thug

A man surprises John, and he gives chase

They run around all over the place

Finally there is a moment where they stand still

Olivia screams in a voice so shrill

There is an explosion and the whole screen goes red

I jump and shout "Oh Christ, are they all dead?"

Olivia has been blown halfway to Hell, John still remains a mystery

and the other man looks on, knowing he just made history

Olivia is okay, but John can no longer play

as he's been blasted with something akin to acid

For a miracle he awaits, because without one death is sure to be his fate

Olivia is sad and if she could help him, she would be glad

She does some research and finds a name

Broyles says "But, the man is insane"

Olivia hops a plane and flies off to Iraq

to become an additional monkey on Peter Bishop's back

Peter is charming, when he wants to be

he tries to explain that his father, he doesn't care to see

When niceness doesn't work, Olivia shows she too can be a jerk

She tells Bishop she has a file, "When do we leave" he says with a smile.

In the sky, on the way back to Massachusetts

They speak of Walter and all the things his knowledge begets

Olivia thinks he can help John

Peter thinks she should just dream on

At St. Claire's in a lonely lunchroom

Olivia speaks to Walter, telling him of the doom

He talks of pudding and sciencey things

He knows with Olivia there, his son she also brings

Peter says "No" to his father's invite

but then gives in and calls Olivia "Sweetheart" out of spite

The meeting goes badly and Olivia steps in

Informing Peter he's about to become Walter's guardian

On the way home from the hospital, Walter utters a squeak

When questioned the problem, he says his penis sprung a leak

Not a big deal, he says so sincere

It was just a squirt, nothing was hurt

Walter examines John, who is looking pretty rough

He takes a sample of tissue and stuff

He pitches a fit, while throwing lots of equipment

Peter is ready to toss in the towel and quit Walter's management

They gain access to Walter's old basement lab

In the bottom of Harvard, looking rather drab

It contains many items of Walter's yesteryears

Not to mention his hopes, dreams, and his fears

He pours out a list of needed things

Bunsens and chemicals, petries and rings

a cow and gadgets and graphs galore

Wait. Did he say cow? Yes, of that I'm sure.

The cow is brought in and some time passes

Peter and Olivia find a bench on which to rest their asses

Olivia confesses that there was no file

Peter is surprised as he lives the con-man style

Walter drops the bomb that John will soon be dead

because before too long his blood won't be able to oxygenate the brain in his head

He spews out some crazy idea, about syncing brain waves

Olivia nods and agrees if it means John she saves

Peter tells her she's crazy, hell she's more than insane

she's going to be shot up with LSD and have an electrode jammed in her brain

She will be going naked into an old tank

And for this, she has the looney Walter to thank

Walter tells his son he just doesn't understand

he's done this before, he's an old hand

Of course the subject was already dead and it was a long time ago

But what the hell, it's okay. C'mon Olivia, Cheerio!

Charlie stops by, to say he can't reach Bell

Olivia says if she could she'd go to his office and bring Hell

Because time is not on their side

and she is ready to get off of this crazy ride

Charlie leaves and the tank is prepared, Olivia is in her skivvies with electrodes in her hair

Walter shoots her up with a homemade concoction, advising that her world is soon to be rockin'

She enters the tank, and the doors are closed, Olivia's stats a monitor shows

They watch her on a screen as she floats in the drink, all that salt helps her not sink

Then they putter while we watch time lapse

Olivia in the tank elicits a little gasp

She is seeing things in her mind

Hoping for a glimpse of John to find

She finds her man, all in one piece, but they have little time to shoot the breeze

They kiss upon the FBI seal, the monitors jump, thinking it's real

As their consciousnesses continue to meld, Olivia asks John to which memories he's held

He thinks back to the storage shed, and sees the man who wished him dead

Their meeting is over, Olivia is drug from the tank

Walter injects her with something to stop her shakes

Peter whispers soothing words

She shouts out to them what just occurred

Back at her office Olivia composites the guy

She won't tell Charlie the how, only the why

They learn this man, Steig, had a twin on the ill fated flight

They decide to find out if his alibi is airtight

Olivia heads to Massive Dynamic, Steig's former workplace

She meets with Nina Sharp, in her office space

Nina reveals she has a robotic arm, complete with fake skin

When she talks about William Bell, she slips into a grin

Olivia is not impressed and sidesteps a pissing contest

when Nina talks about the Pattern, of which Olivia has yet to learn

Olivia takes her leave, not quite sure who or what to believe

But, determined to find out the truth, all she needs is some proof

She calls Peter on the way home from the airport

So watching Sponge Bob Square-pants Walter had to abort

She says they think they know where Steig lives

and they are taking a team in case he becomes combative

Outside of Steig's apartment, Peter and Walter wait

Walter wants to check Peter to see if he is in a hypertensive state

Peter refuses, and Walter tries another plea

He doesn't want to go back to St. Clarie's and lose more of his sanity

Peter doesn't really answer and then sees Steig bolt

He tells Walter to "Stay put" and takes off with a jolt

Steig runs like a bat out of hell, with Peter on his heels

Then through an apartment he runs, making people squeal

Olivia is following him, in bad ass agent mode

he jumps from a rooftop, on sensory overload

Olivia jumps behind him, landing fast and hard

Hurtling a railing, for her own safety, in complete disregard

Steig still has a head start, but Peter is much too smart

he comes out of nowhere, and tackles Steig in the cold air

He punches him about the face, angry that Steig made them give chase

Olivia appears with her weapon, and tells Steig he better get to steppin'

Facing off in the interrogation room, Steig is quiet as a tomb

Olivia gets flustered and goes off to get her composure mustered

Peter who'd been watching via TV screen, makes up his mind to go get mean

He intervenes on Olivia's behalf, smashing Steig's fingers with wrath

Steig's silence is broken, since he sees Peter isn't joking'

He tells them what they want to know, they go to the lab with Walter in tow

Walter and Peter talk it out, coming to an answer "Brilliant" they shout

They will transfuse John with his own blood, Gene will moo and chew her cud

Olivia and Broyles have a little talk, Broyles says some things and away she stalks,

He follows her and continues his story, tells her he would be very compensatory

giving her whatever resources she needs, to track down the people responsible for these deeds

Olivia does not answer, she walks away again, wishing Broyles would disappear into oblivion

John starts to wake up, and Olivia runs to his side

Thankful he's alive, she doesn't know what she'd do if he had died

They have a short conversation, John says he dreamed about her

Olivia doesn't explain that in his memories she was a passenger

He goes back to the hospital, hopefully to recover and continue enforcing the law

Olivia pays a visit to Steig, who swears to God he didn't deceive

He was blackmailed by someone Olivia knows, he has proof, and there she goes

She finds a recording and listens, on it she hears a snippet of familiar conversation

She finds out that John was playing dirty, even while he was being flirty

She tells Charlie to check on Steig, but John's already been there and took his leave

So Steig is now dead, and John has hopped in his SUV and fled

Olivia chases him down, they drive and swerve and skid all over town

Finally there is an accident, and John's SUV is upside down on the pavement

He gurgles his final words in Olivia arms, trying to warn her and sound alarms

Olivia has Charlie take her back to the lab, where Peter is about to leave with his Dad

She tells Peter he needs to stay, he can speak Walter, he's good that way

Peter says yes, but without any words

He doesn't know that soon Walter will recite Pi backwards

Olivia is grateful and they share a smile

The beginning of a friendship, memories to stockpile

Back at Massive Dynamic a gurney rolls by

On it the body of John Scott does lie

Nina Sharp asks how long he's been dead

When told 5 hours, she says "Question him", 'muff said.

The End


End file.
